


Delayed

by Johnnlocked (Krullenbol2602), orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Cheeky Martin, Dirty Talk, M/M, Needy Benedict, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Texting, Top Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krullenbol2602/pseuds/Johnnlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin's flight is delayed. Benedict is frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Tumblr for this. Another role-play between [Sherrllocked](http://sherrllocked.tumblr.com) and [Johnnlocked](http://johnnlocked.tumblr.com)

Martin grinned at the screen as his finger hovered over the send button. Should he do it? Should he toy with Ben like this?

 

He had gotten thirty text messages from the time he had to turn his phone off because the plane was landing until now when he climbed into the back of the cab. They all said virtually the same thing.

 

_When are you getting here?_

_I thought you’d be here by now…_

_God I miss you!_

_I really need you!_

_Why aren’t you answering?_

 

It was the last one that made Martin decide to do it. He gave the note a final once over before grinning and pressing send.

 

_Bit of a delay. Backup at the airport. May be an extra hour. You could always start without me. It’s been what? Four months._

_I’m sure you’ll be good for a couple rounds tonight._

Ben felt on edge. 

No, that was an understatement. He was positively writhing. He had been counting down the days before Martin got back - Ben had already forgotten what on Earth Martin had been doing, but he sure as hell knew the number of days he and Martin hadn’t seen each other.   
  
And Ben was done waiting.

  
So when his phone chimed - finally! - Ben swore. Loudly. 

  
_You’re joking. Goddammit Martin, I’ve been waiting forever! Can’t you do something?_

Martin chuckled as he tapped out his response.

 

_Other than see if they have a parachute and jump from the plane, no. Another few hours isn’t going to kill you._

 

He giggled as he pressed send and gave the cabbie Ben’s home address. He had roughly forty five minutes to get his gorgeous lover keyed up before surprising him at his front door and if he played his cards right, he could have Ben all ready and laid out for him so that all he’d have to do was drop his jeans and sink in. It was a dirty underhanded trick he knew but oh what a sight it would be when he could walk through the door to. He smiled at the mental image as he waited for Ben’s reply.

 

 

Ben glared at his phone as if it was the reason Martin was going to be late. He couldn’t believe it. Everything was ruined now. 

 

He stomped to the kitchen and turned off the stove. No use in making dinner now. 

With a scowl on his face, Ben walked back to his phone and typed out a response. 

 

_I was really looking forward to tonight. Do you think you’ll be able to get here after you land?_

_Love, the night won’t be ruined, I promise. And yes as soon as I land I’ll be headed straight there. Amanda is off with the kids in Spain visiting friends and since I wasn’t originally supposed to be home until next week you and I have the next four days completely to ourselves. That is if you’ll still have me._

 

Martin could just imagine the fit Ben was throwing, sulking about his living room. He sent another text.

 

_Now I don’t want you in a bad mood when I get there so what can we do to keep you entertained until I get there? Oh, and whatever you had planned for dinner tonight, we can have it tomorrow._

Ben couldn’t help but smile slightly when he saw that Martin was still on his way to him. For four days. Four days! 

They never had the chance to spend so much time together unless they were shooting. Four days of absolutely no one but them. 

 

A couple hours. Just a couple of hours. He could wait that long.

 

Ben typed out another response. 

 

_Already opened the bottle of wine. I’ll have a glass extra for you._

 

Ben pulled out two glasses, leaving one on the table for when Martin got there, and poured himself the red wine he had already opened to let it breathe. 

 

 

Martin glanced at his watch. He had about thirty five minutes until he arrived at Ben’s front door and he sure as hell didn’t want to spend it staring out the window.

 

_So tell me, what did you have planned for us tonight? I’m rather curious what you have planned after four months of us not seeing each other._

Ben stared at his phone. Seriously Martin wasn’t... not while he was still on the plane. Right?   
They had done this before - sometimes the times they could see each other were just too few and the need too great. 

  
He took a big gulp of his wine before typing. 

  
_I would have pressed you against the wall. You wouldn’t even be able to make into the living room. I would have kissed you, crowded you, overwhelmed you until your knees buckled._  
  
Oh Christ. Ben could already feel the heat pool in his lower belly. It had been so long ago and he needed Martin pressed against him. To feel his lips claiming his own, his hands on his skin, in his hair. Now!

 

 

Martin shifted in his seat and smirked before tapping out his response.

 

_Hmm? Would you now? What if I didn’t give you the chance? What if you never got me to the wall? What if while we kissed standing there in the middle of your foyer, I undid your belt and trousers and sank to my knees? Had you right there? You know, I think that’s one of the things I miss most next to those positively delectable lips of yours. The way your cock feels in my mouth. I do enjoy it so. Oh and the sounds you make, my God Ben, I’m getting hard right now just imagining it._

 

He wasn’t lying either. Martin had to take a moment and press the heal of his hand to his very interested cock. This was going to be a longest car ride of his life.

 

 

‘Jesus Christ,’ Ben muttered, taking another sip of his wine. Oh, he could imagine it. Hell, he could feel it!

Ben pressed the palm of his hand against his hardening cock, savouring the feeling, pretending the heat from his hand was the heat of Martin’s mouth. 

Ben would barely be able to control his hips if Martin would do that.

  
With trembling fingers, he took his phone in hand again. 

  
_God, Martin, I’m getting hard just thinking about it. You look absolutely glorious on your knees. Would you let me fuck your mouth? I’d hold you by your hair, dragging my nails across your scalp. You love that, don’t you?_

Martin grinned, just as he planned, he knew if he went about this the right way, he could have Ben waiting for him the moment he walked through the door.

 

_God yes, you know I do. I love being on my knees for you, giving you pleasure, letting you use my mouth as you like. Know what I love even more? When we use the toys. I think we might have to tonight don’t you? Four months is quite a long time. And I bet you’re touching yourself right now, aren’t you? You know what, take the wine and the glasses up to the bedroom. I don’t want to waste anytime once I get there. Oh and Ben, get the cock ring out and put it on. I don’t want you coming until I say you can._

Ben was already on his feet before his mind had caught up with what Martin was asking of him. Hours. Actual honest to God hours of waiting for Martin to get home, on edge. After months of settling for his own hand. 

Oh dear God, yes!

  
With his erection straining against his jeans, he pocketed his phone, reached down for the glasses and the bottle and made his way to the bedroom. To think Martin would be sleeping here again soon...

  
Ben settled the glasses and bottle on the nightstand - his side - before grabbing his phone and placing it near his pillow. He undressed, quickly, careful not to touch himself too much. Once naked, he took a deep breath. Nerves were fluttering in his stomach as he opened the bottom drawer of the nightstand. 

  
Still hours to go. 

Two could play at this game. 

  
Ben did as Martin had asked him, hissing as he slid the ring on. 

  
Jesus Christ, he thought to himself. Okay. Deep breaths. You can do this. 

  
Ben grabbed the phone again but instead of opening a text, he pointed the camera to his stomach, sprawled legs and erect cock. No fair if he had to suffer the delay on his own, Ben reckoned. 

  
He took a picture and sent it to Martin.

 

 

Martin nearly dropped his phone as he opened what he thought was a text, he hadn’t really been paying attention so he didn’t notice that it was an image file that Ben had sent.

Oh dear Lord, he had actually listened. He could tell Ben was in his bedroom draped across his bed and he even put the ring on as asked. He tapped out a text after shifting his cock in his jeans to relieve some of the pressure there.

 

_Good boy. I wonder what else you’d do for me if I asked you to. This is going to be an awful long journey for me seeing as how I can’t do anything to relieve myself without being noticed._

 

 

Ben smiled at Martin’s response. Here they both were, miles apart, both frustrated and horny and unable to deal with it. 

At least Ben could relieve some of the pressure. 

  
With one hand stroking his chest, he used only one hand to text back.

  
_I feel sorry for you, you poor man. Here I am, waiting for you and so hard while you’re not even close! I’ll be a mess by the time you get here. I’d be begging for you to touch me and let me come. I wish I could hear you right now, stifling your panting. Those little grunts you make. I miss you so much._

Martin glanced at his watch again, twenty minutes, if he played this right, he could have Ben ready for him when he walked through the bed room door.

 

_You should feel sorry for me, but there is a way you could make it up to me. You could be a good boy and get yourself ready for me, that way when I get there we don’t have to waste any time. Would you do that for me?_

Ben arched his back, desperate for some friction he know wouldn’t get. Getting himself ready. Turning himself in a quivering mess, begging for Martin the moment he turned up.

  
_I’ll work myself open for you. Won’t feel nearly as good as your cock, though. Can’t guarantee that I can keep texting._

  
Lube. Dildo. Plug. 

Ben felt his heart rate spike at the mere sight of these things. God how he wanted.   
He slicked up his fingers first, teasing the skin around his hole, taking deep breaths to relax.

 

 

_Oh I don’t expect you to text. I want you to call me and describe to me in great detail what you’re doing. I want to hear your voice. I’ve missed it, especially when you’re aroused like this._

 

Martin knew this was going to be the death of him and make the last fifteen minutes of the ride there positively unbearable but god he needed to hear Ben right now.

 

 

Ben was working two fingers in and out of himself when he pressed the ‘call’ button. Martin barely answered the phone, before Ben put him on speaker so he could have both hands free. He needed more!

  
‘Martin.’  
His voice sounded raspy and heated even to his own ears. ‘Oh God, Martin, my fingers... two of them. God, I wish they were yours.’

 

Martin had put his hand up to his mouth and bit the side of it to suppress the groan that threatened to slip out. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all, but oh listening to Ben’s raspy, breathy voice, Christ, he hoped he didn’t come in his pants just from listening. God, four months had been a long time and this was absolute torture, but in less than twenty minutes, it would all be worth it. He’d be between his lover’s spread legs ready to sink into him.

 

‘God Ben,’ he whispered hoarsely. ‘So do I.’ He glanced up to the front where the cabbie sat, thanking the heavens there was a glass panel between them and the music was fairly loud, still he kept his voice hushed when he spoke.

 

‘They will be soon enough love. And when I add the third, I’ll be sure to brush your prostate, just how you like it, soft little swipes at first and then, I’ll slowly massage it while I take your cock into my hot, wet mouth. Would you like that?’

 

Jesus, ten minutes out, Martin could tell by the buildings they just past. Oh God, he couldn’t wait to get there.

 

 

Ben gasped at the sound of Martin’s voice. The man sounded positively wretched and for a split second he wondered how Martin was doing it in a filled plane. But when Martin started talking about his own fingers breaching him, caressing his prostate, all sane thought flew out the window.  
  
Ben added the third finger, stretching himself and brushing his prostate briefly, imagining Martin’s mouth on him, sucking him and taking him in deep.

‘Christ, Martin!’ he moaned. ‘I want you so much. Your fingers -ah! Your cock. God, I want to feel you for days.’

 

 

‘Oh and you will, my gorgeous boy, you will. I don’t plan on letting you out of my reach for the next four days.’ He heard Ben groan at that and Martin smirked, dropping his voice even lower for the next part.’ Now, I want you to take your fingers out and slick up the plug nice and good, and then I want you to slowly work it inside you and while you do I want you to tell me exactly how it feels.’

 

He was five minutes out by the time Ben started describing to him in detail what he was doing to himself and Martin had a hard time suppressing the groan that slipped from his lips this time, mostly because he had moved his bag onto his lap so he could palm himself through his jeans to relieve some of the pressure. Thank God the cabbie was too interested in whatever was playing on the radio to notice what was going on in the back seat of his cab.

 

 

Ben did as Martin asked him. He loved this, giving up his control to the man on the other end of the line. His mind felt blissfully blank. Nothing but pleasure and need.

  
‘So full,’ Ben managed to gasp as he worked the slicked up plug inside his body. ‘It feels so good, Martin.’  
With the plug fully seated inside him, he moved his lube-coated hands to his cock and started stroking himself lazily. 

‘I’ll beg you for it once you get here,’ Ben groaned. He felt totally lost now. Aching. Desperate for more and the wait was already killing him. ‘God, Martin. I-’ 

Ben drew in a sharp breath, forcing himself to calm down. He wouldn’t be able to come but oh how he wanted it. 

 

 

‘Mmmm, I bet it does, but I bet it doesn’t feel better than me. And I don’t think I could make you beg right now honestly. Want you far too much to waste any time on begging or teasing, at least for this time. Now I want you to take the dildo and suck on it, make sure I can hear you, you know how much I love those obscene sounds your mouth makes.’

 

He had planned it perfectly because as soon as Ben had begun the instructed task, he put his phone on mute because the cabbie was pulling up in front of Ben’s place. He quickly threw the fare plus an overly generous tip at him and thanked him for his expediency.

 

Martin quickly hurried to the front door and left himself in quietly, all the while listening to Ben on the other end of the phone. He locked the door, set the alarm and left his things there, toed his shoes off and shed his jacket and pressed unmute on the phone. He had already made his way up the stairs.

 

‘Oh you sound positively lewd my ravishing boy. I can’t wait for those lips to be around my cock. Do you have any idea how hard my cock is for you right now?’ He paused listening to Ben whine around the toy that occupied his mouth because he could see it since he was standing in the doorway to Ben’s bedroom and oh what a sight it was.

 

Ben sprawled out, legs wide open, one hand wrapped around his long cock stroking slowly. His chest flushed as he writhed against the sheets and the other hand holding the toy that he slid between his lips slowly, working it deeper with each pass.

 

‘Would you like to have my cock right now instead of that dildo?’

 

 

Ben moaned loudly around the dildo in his mouth. What he wouldn’t give to feel Martin’s cock on his tongue instead of the dildo. He wished he could bury his nose in Martin’s groin. Smell him. God, his mouth watered at the mere memory of Martin’s smell. 

  
Ben’s eyes flew open when he heard Martin ask him if he wanted his cock. His voice sounded differently. No longer distorted by the phone. Closer.

   
When he saw movement near the bedroom door, Ben tried to sit up. But the plug brushed his prostate when he moved and he fell back on his back.

 ’Martin!’ he gasped. ‘Goddamn you, you lying - shit! Get here!’

 

 

‘My pleasure you gorgeous thing,’ Martin replied as he turned his phone off and placed it on the dresser as he passed by it on his way to the bed. Next he went to work and removed his shirt. He figured he’d let Ben have the pleasure of removing his jeans.

 

He crawled onto the bed and straddled Ben, careful not to come into contact with his groin yet. He leaned down and licked his lips before claiming them in a searing kiss. ‘I’m sorry for lying but I thought you’d enjoy the surprise, please forgive me? I’ll make it up to you anyway you like?’ He emphasised by grinding downwards with his hips finally giving their aching cocks the friction they had been desperately searching for.

 

‘Anything you want.’

 

 

‘Christ, Martin...’

Ben was still reeling from shock. Martin was here! His lips were on his, his hands were caressing him, his body pinning him down and Ben felt drunk. It was too much. It was not enough.   
He wanted - needed - Martin naked, their erections against each other.

  
Ben arched his back, pressing his groin against the fabric of Martin’s jeans as his hands were struggling to undo its buttons. But his fingers were trembling and Martin kept distracting him with his hips. 

‘Already forgiven,’ he huffed. ‘Just get those damned jeans off. I want to feel you. Everywhere. God, Martin, I need you to fuck me.’

 

 

Quick work was made of removing the rest of Martin’s clothing and Martin nearly came as their cocks slid together again. He had to grasp himself hard at the base to keep himself from coming like a school boy.

 

‘Christ, I am so worked up right now I probably won’t last long, but don’t worry, I will make sure you enjoy every moment and then some.’

 

He laced their fingers together and then pulled Ben’s hands up over his head and began nipping at his neck.

‘God there are so many things I want to do to you I don’t know where I’d like to start,’ he murmured against Ben’s skin as he began mouthing down his chest, his hands soon following, leaving light touches against his skin everywhere before stopping to play with his nipples, rolling them between his fingers making them nice and hard before drawing one into his mouth to suck on it.

 

 

Ben bucked his hips up against Martin when he turned his attention to his nipples. Now that Martin was here, the tension in his balls was near unbearable. He’d been on edge ever since this morning. The fact that Martin was coming back to him today had been enough to leave him frustrated. And now with the plug filling him and the cock ring holding him back, Ben felt ready to scream. 

 

‘Please, Martin. I want to come. Please, let me come.’

 

 

‘Mmmm, not just yet,’ he hummed against his skin, ‘I want to make this so good for you. You deserve it. You’ve waited so long and you were so good doing everything I asked to get yourself ready. You can wait just a bit longer.’

 

Martin returned to lavishing Ben’s skin with his mouth, and where his mouth wasn’t, his hands were. By the time he reached his hips, he had a firm grip on them to hold him still as he swiped his tongue over the head of Ben’s throbbing red erection. Martin looked up at him and smirked, ‘ Don’t worry gorgeous, you won’t be complaining when I do let you come.’ He winked as he wrapped his lips around the glans and sucked lightly before letting his mouth slide halfway down Ben’s shaft. Then he increased the suction as he pulled back up the length of his shaft and settled on a nice, leisurely pace bobbing his head up and down.

 

He then let one of his hands drift between Ben’s legs and cupped his balls playing with them for a moment, before letting his hand drift further back, finding the base of the plug and shifting it ever so slightly so it brushed up against Ben’s prostate.

 

 

‘Oh fuck!’

  
Ben threw his head when Martin started teasing him with the plug. He usually loved to watch Martin as he sucked him off, but right now, it was too much to handle.   
One hand was gripping the sheets in a death grip while the other had moved to Martin’s head. Like he had told him, Ben let his fingers glide through the grey-blond hair. Ben cradled his fingers a little, allowing his nails to scrape over the sensitive skin of Martin’s head. 

  
Martin hummed around him, taking him in deep before sucking. His tongue circled around the head of Ben’s cock, leaving his breathless. Sweet God above, Ben thought - or said; by now he didn’t even know if he was rambling aloud. 

  
The plug moved again, pressing harder against his prostate and this time, Ben was definitely cursing and moaning aloud. It was too much. He needed to come, he needed Martin to fuck him, for God’s sake, Martin please!

 

 

Martin loved the fact that he could reduce this normally eloquently speaking man to incoherent babbles, but he did finally relent and take pity on him because he needed relief himself. 

 

He pulled off Ben with an obscene popping noise and gave his slit one last lick with the broad of his tongue for good measure. 

 

He grinned wickedly as he fiddled with the plug and began slowly easing it out. 

 

‘I don’t think you need this anymore. Not when you can have this,’ he growled as he rubbed his cock against the inside of Ben’s thigh. 

 

‘Tell me how bad you want it.’

 

 

Ben lifted his head to look at Martin. God, he was absolutely stunning like this. Lips swollen and red, hair askew, his cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide - Ben could watch him all day if he was like this.

  
‘So badly, Martin, please,’ he begged, not even feeling ashamed. Martin loved to hear him beg and Ben felt a thrill go through him at the amount of trust he could place in him. ‘I want you to fill me up, fuck me hard, make me come. I missed you so much. Please Martin, have me.’ 

 

 

‘What kind a man would I be to resist such a tempting offer?’ He smirked, moving up Ben’s body, licking patches of skin as he went until he reached his lips.

 

‘A very cruel one.’ Ben managed to whine.

 

‘Yes, it would be very cruel of me.’ Martin agreed as he positioned the head of is cock at Ben’s entrance and pressed lightly just teasing him. ‘But I can’t be cruel to you my love. I’ll give you exactly what you want but not all at once.’

 

He slowly pushed in so just the head of his cock was engulfed in Ben’s still slightly tight hole. ‘Oh fuck.’ He groaned, ‘God, love, you’re still so tight. You feel so good. I’m going to take my time with you, make it so good.’

He slowly pushed in, then pulled back out, repeating the process over and over again amazed at the sight. It thrilled him to watch his cock disappear into Ben, to hear Ben moan like he was, all because of him.

 

He leaned forward kissing across Ben’s cheek to his ear, ‘God I love the sounds you make for me, makes me want to keep you like this all night. It’s positively sinful. Hearing you moan like this. I think I need to make a recording of it sometime over the next few days.’ He kept his strokes shallow and slow, dragging the sensation out for them both. ‘That way the next time I’m away from you for any amount of time, I can put headphones on and listen to you and pretend you’re there while I get myself off.’

 

 

What else could Ben do, but to hold on, completely enthralled by Martin’s movements and words. The man was positively filthy in bed and Ben loved it.

 But it wasn’t enough. Martin was teasing them both, keeping his movements short and not nearly deep enough. Even now, he was holding back. 

  
And Ben was done with teasing. 

  
Without warning, he wrapped his long legs around Martin’s waist and used them to press him closer. A groan escaped them both as Martin slid in deeper. Ben held on to Martin’s arms, using them as leverage to move his own hips. 

‘Please, Marti - ah shit, yes right there! I’ll let you. I’ll film myself when you’re - oh yes - away and send it to you but for God’s sake, fuck me!’

 

 

Martin didn’t hold back now and he let himself go, setting up a brutal rhythm fucking Ben hard and hitting that spot over and over again. He grinned as he grabbed Ben’s wrists and pinned them once again above his head.

 

‘You naughty boy, forcing me to move things along faster than I wanted, you’ve seemed to have forgotten one thing. You can’t come until I say you can and with that lovely little ring around your cock, well I suspect you’ll be begging me right.’ hard thrust, ‘About,’ another hard, deep thrust. ‘Now.’ And that’s when he did the unthinkable, he pulled all the way back out and teased Ben again with only the tip of his cock. ‘Come on Ben, beg me, make me want to fuck you so that your neighbours hear us. Let them know who you belong to.’

 

 

Ben’s mouth was open, head thrown back in a silent scream. He tried to move his hips. Anything to get Martin to move. But Martin’s grip on his wrists was too tight and he seemed to anticipate every move Ben tried to make. 

  
Martin was right; he was desperate. The ring prevented him from toppling over the edge. Ben could feel his orgasm building, just out of reach. Every nerve in his body felt on fire and his blood was rushing in his ears. He was so close and damn Martin to make him wait even more.   
  
Ben struggled to get the words out. ‘Please,’ he managed between frustrated moans. ‘Martin, please, take it off. I’ve been waiting for so long and I need - Martin, move. Please, let me come. I want it so much. Fuck me. Fuck me, Martin. Yours. I’m all yours.’

 

 

‘Mmmm, I’ll do you one better.’ He smirked and gave Ben a long sloppy kiss before pulling completely out.

 

‘How is this...’ Ben began to question before Martin put his finger over Ben’s lips.

 

‘You’ll see.’ He answered with a smirk.

 

He kissed down the length of Ben’s chest and swallowed him down in one go, sliding his tongue under the ring and gently pulling it off.

 

He sat back on his knees and pulled Ben up by his wrists, ‘Now I want you to position me however you like and fuck my mouth until you’re screaming my name and coming hard.’

 

 

The way Martin was looking at him, what he wanted Ben to do to him... Ben felt a spike of heat settle in his groin, nearly ending everything here and there. 

With the cock ring no longer in place, Ben had to take a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. He was so close already. 

He needed to - ah, yes that would work.

  
Ben scrambled off the bed.

‘Sit,’ he told Martin and the sight of Martin doing what he asked him without question, made his groin throb. ‘Right here, on the edge. That’s it.’

Ben reached out to lovingly cradle Martin’s head in his head. ‘Spread your legs, so I can - yes, just like that.’

Ben moved closer, looking down at Martin with a smile. He could feel his legs trembling with the strain of standing up, but Ben didn’t care. It would last longer like this.

 

 

Martin did exactly as instructed, pleased with the effect he knew it was having on Ben. He loved giving Ben things like this, things he knew Ben wanted, but was sometimes too timid to ask for, and since Ben had been such a good boy, he deserved a reward and this was the best reward Martin could think of at the moment.

 

As Ben slid his fingers around the back of Martin’s neck, he let himself relax. He smiled as Ben took himself in his other hand and traced his lips with the tip of his cock, smearing the pre-come that had collected there all over his lips. Martin darted his tongue out to lick it up and moaned savouring the taste. It had been far too long.’ Oh God Ben, please!’ were the last audible words Martin muttered as Ben pushed the head of his cock between Martin’s lips.

 

Martin let his eyes fall shut and his head fall back, relaxing even further into Ben’s hand and ran his own hands up Ben’s thigh’s coming to rest at his hips with a steady grip, urging Ben to use his mouth however he saw fit.

 

Ben started slowly. Moving his hips ever so slightly so his cock disappeared deeper in Martin’s mouth, but not deep enough to become uncomfortable for him. 

He was looking down, watching as Martin hummed around him, his lips glistening and pliant. Their eyes met and Ben felt his heart pound. 

  
Martin was practically begging him to go faster. He didn’t have to say it; Ben could see it in his eyes. He was encouraging him. 

  
Ben bent his fingers in Martin’s hair, letting his nails scrape the skin underneath them again. ‘Let me know if... God Martin, you feel so good. So good. If I hurt you... let me know, okay?’

 

 

Martin nodded enough so that Ben understood it to mean yes and dug his fingertips into Ben's hips, silently pleading him for more.

 

Martin let his jaw relax further and tilted his head back even more showing Ben exactly what he wanted and the younger man began to let himself go, still careful not to take things too fast. He decided to help things along a bit, get Ben moving a little faster, let his guard down. Martin let on hand drift back across Ben's arse and let two of his fingers brush between his cheeks. He kept it light and fun, just teasing at first, pressing against his still stretched hole, and then he began dipping his finger inside.

 

 

‘Fuck!’  
Ben’s hips bucked when he felt Martin’s fingers tease him, forcing Martin to take him in deeper. And it felt bloody marvellous! 

  
With his cock engulfed in the heat of Martin’s mouth and Martin’s fingers breaching him, it was difficult to hold back much longer. 

He started moving more urgently now, pushing his cock deeper and deeper in Martin’s willing mouth and when he pulled back, the fingers plunged in deeper.

   
Ben kept his eyes fixed on Martin, too mesmerised to even consider looking away. He could feel his orgasm building and building fast and even though he didn’t want it to end, he couldn’t stop his hips from moving anymore. 

 

 

This, this right here was what Martin wanted, Ben letting go and just taking what he needed. He moaned around him encouraging the younger man and finally when he knew Ben was close, he pulled him close, fingers still buried inside him and swallowed him, letting the muscles in his throat work Ben's cock now and oh it was glorious the sounds that flowed from Ben's mouth. How Ben's body stilled and Martin took over momentarily for Ben, working him through each wave of his orgasm that never seemed to end. Martin loved how Ben's fingers tightened in his hair, pulling it a bit sending tingling sensations through his entire body. He was so close himself, but he could wait right now his entire focus was on Ben making up for the four months he had been gone.

 

 

Ben nearly toppled over when his orgasm subsided. Martin was sucking, eyes fixed on him, swallowing down every drop Ben had to give him and the sight made Ben moan aloud.   
'Jesus Christ... Martin.'

  
He loosened his hold on Martin's hair a little, stroking the strands softly now. Ben's entire body felt more relaxed than it had in months, but he wasn't done yet. More than anything, he wanted to see and feel Martin come. 

  
Ben moved backward, pulling Martin away from him before straddling Martin's lap. He pushed Martin's upper body back on the bed. Martin's feet could still reach the floor for leverage and before the other man could say anything, Ben grabbed his throbbing cock and sank down on it.   
  
Martin's arms immediately went to his hips, holding him and Ben leaned forward, claiming those swollen lips for his own. 'Fuck me, Martin,' he whispered. 

 

 

‘With pleasure,’ he growled as he dug his fingers in and began thrusting upwards at a fast pace. He wasn't holding back, he needed it, needed Ben and God how he loved to watch Ben on top of him. Ben had only stayed at Martin's lips long enough to demand that Martin fuck him and to steal a kiss before leaning back and helping Martin to achieve his own orgasm. It didn't take long, not after all the teasing from the moment Martin texted him earlier that evening and just as Martin had done for Ben, Ben took over as Martin began to come.

 

 

Ben struggled to move at the same pace as Martin had set, but when he felt the man underneath him tremble, he tried. 

Ben didn't hold back his moan when he felt Martin pulse inside him. The fingers on his hips were digging in hard as Martin was overwhelmed and Ben was loving every second of it.   
  
When Martin's muscles relaxed, Ben let himself fall forward. He traced his lips along the line of Martin's jaw, breathing him in as the other man struggled to catch his breath. His hold on Ben's hips lessened and slowly his hand started tracing the lines of Ben's back. 

Ben smiled and kissed the corner of Martin's mouth softly. 

'Welcome back, love.'

 

 

Martin let his fingers trail all the way up Ben's back, the nape of his neck and into those glossy curls he loved so much. He smiled.

‘Mmm and what a welcome it was. Thank you.’ He murmured before pulling him into a slow languid kiss. ‘I hope you do realise I was serious about not letting you out of my reach these next four days. We have so much catching up to do and I don't plan on wasting a single minute.’ He finished with a wink and a grin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops


End file.
